Love's Sorrow
by julyciouss
Summary: Apakah perasaan Karma yang berkilauan dan penuh warna akan sampai kepada Yuuma? #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Love's Sorrow © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma – Isogai Yuuma

[OOC, typo(s), prompt : piano (dan musim semi, mungkin)]

Dedicated for #KARUISOWEEEEEK

.

.

.

Suatu malam di musim semi, angin berhembus dengan lembut, udara begitu kering namun enak untuk dihirup. Isogai Yuuma mulai menghidupkan mesin motor, bersiap mengantarkan sebuah pesanan dari seseorang yang kebetulan ia kenal.

Entah untuk alasan apa, ketika Yuuma mendapat titah dari atasan tercinta, Yuuma segera tancap gas. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sedikit mengulur waktu jika hendak mengantar pesanan. Karenanya, Yuuma lebih sering bekerja di restoran cepat saji langsung.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sebuah rumah megah bercat putih, dengan plat nama Akabane di dinding pembatas rumah. Yuuma segera memasukkan motornya, melewati gerbang hitam yang tingginya dua kali tinggi badannya.

Kemudian Yuuma menekan bel rumah. Sekotak pizza hangat berada di tangan kirinya. Satu menit, pintu jati itu terbuka, menampakan sosok jangkung seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

"Isogai?"

Yuuma tersenyum. "Pesanan Anda sudah datang, Akabane-san."

Karma menatap Yuuma tidak percaya. Ini pertemuan mereka yang pertama sejak berpisah saat SMP tujuh tahun lalu. Penampilan si surai hitam tak jauh berbeda, bahkan pucuk yang merupakan ciri khasnya pun masih ada. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sengaja memanjangkan rambut. Hanya sedikit sih, namun tetap saja kelihatan berbeda.

Tapi, perasaannya pada mantan ketua kelasnya itu masihlah sama.

"Kau bekerja di restoran cepat saji?"

"Seperti biasa, aku melakukan kerja sambilan."

"Di tengah kesibukanmu menjadi ahli sejarah?" Karma berdecak kagum. "Sasuga..."

Yuuma hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Omong-omong, sampai kapan aku harus memegang pizzamu, Karma?"

"O-Oh, maaf," Karma buru-buru tersadar. "Kalau begitu masuklah."

"Eh?" Yuuma mengerjap. "Tapi aku masih bekerja."

"Sesekali istirahat tidak apa lah, lagipula ini sudah malam." Kemudian Karma menarik Yuuma masuk ke dalam. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Yuuma masih kebingungan. Tumben sekali jika Karma ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ia melontarkan tanya beberapa, namun Karma tidak memberikan jawaban yang sejurus dengan pertanyaan. Terpaksa, Yuuma harus menuruti kemauannya.

Dan rasa bingungnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Karma menyuruhnya duduk di bangku yang sama, di depan sebuah piano hitam dengan partitur lagu di tengahnya.

"Lepaskan dulu helmmu."

Yuuma menuruti titah Karma, ragu, Karena ia tak mengerti mengapa mereka duduk di kursi piano.

"Karma, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Temani aku main piano, ya?"

"Loh, untuk apa?"

"Aku sedang memainkan sebuah lagu." Jawab Karma. "Dengarkan permainanku, ya?"

Sekali lagi, entah karena alasan apa, Yuuma menurut, membiarkan telinganya mendengarkan lantunan nada yang keluar dari tuts piano. Manik emasnya sibuk memperhatikan jemari lentik Karma yang tengah menekan tombol-tombol hitam dan putih.

Sesungguhnya Yuuma tak percaya kalau yang tengah memainkan lagu Love's Sorrow dari Kreisler itu adalah Karma. Teman masa SMP yang terkenal biang kerok itu tak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuan bermusiknya. Anak itu memang pintar, namun ia tak menyangka kalau Karma mahir bermain piano.

Sifat berandal Karma, jika disandingkan dengan karakteristik piano yang kalem dan romantis, itu sama sekali tidak ada kecocokan. Karenanya Yuuma merasa terpesona.

"Bagaimana?"

Yuuma mengerjap ketika sadar bahwa permainan Karma sudah berakhir. Manik madu yang semula menatap warna hitam dan putih, kini beralih pada warna tembaga sang pemuda Akabane.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?"

"Bagaimana permainanku barusan?" tanya Karma. "Apakah kau merasakannya?"

Yuuma mengangguk antusias. "Bagus sekali, aku sampai merinding. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau jago main piano, Karma." Kemudian Yuuma menepukan tangannya senang. "Kau benar-benar cerdas, Karma, seolah kau bisa melakukan apa saja."

 _Jadi perasaanku belum sampai, ya?_

Bibir Karma membentuk sebuah kurva. "Mau mendengar lagi?"

Sepertinya Yuuma mulai ketagihan. "Aku mau."

Senyuman di wajah Karma belum luntur. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh tuts piano, melantunkan ulang Love's Sorrow dengan suara yang lebih dalam. Bahkan hati Yuuma sampai tertusuk saking hebatnya pengkhayatan Karma. Si surai merah terlihat sangat menikmati musik yang ia ciptakan. Meski manik tembaganya terhalang kelopak, Yuuma yang buta nada saja tahu kalau seorang calon birokrat itu bermain sesuai partitur. Lagu Love's Sorrow terus melantun, sampai tidak sadar kalau lima belas menit sudah berlalu.

Karma memasuki klimaks lagu. Yuuma masih memerhatikan mantan teman sekelasnya itu bermain piano. Hatinya semakin tertusuk, bersamaan dengan nada yang kian menit terdengar dalam. Entah kenapa, Yuuma mendadak merasakan sedih bercampur kesal. Hatinya terasa sakit. Apa ini pengaruh dari lagu yang dibawakan Karma?

Kemudian Karma menghentikan permainannya. Sejenak ia menarik napas. Selanjutnya ia menatap manik emas yang berada di sebelahnya. Karma menangkap ekspresi sedih dari si surai hitam.

"Bagaimana permainanku barusan?" tanya Karma yang kedua kali. Ia terus menatap Yuuma sampai anak itu melontarkan jawaban.

Namun Yuuma tak segera bersuara. Tangannya malah bergerak menyambar partitur lagu yang terletak di atas piano. Diliriknya cover berwarna jingga, menatap sebuah judul yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam.

"Kesedihan Cinta." Gumamnya. Kemudian maniknya menatap si surai merah. "Karma, apa kau suka lagu ini?"

Karma tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, aku menyukainya—sangat."

"Mengapa?" tanya Yuuma lagi. "Kedengarannya lagu ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam, seolah kau merasa sakit begitu. Bukankah lagu ini begitu sedih?"

 _Akhirnya kau merasakannya._

Karma tak segera menjawab. Ia tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, lebih lama, membuat Yuuma mengangkat alisnya. Tak lama, manik tembaganya menatap tangan Yuuma yang berada di pangkuan pahanya. Diraihnya kedua tangan tersebut, membuat sang pemilik langsung terperanjat.

"Karena selama ini, aku merasa sakit, dengan perasaan cintaku yang tumbuh sejak kita satu kelas." Karma mengelus tangan halus Yuuma dengan ibu jarinya. Yuuma ingin sekali memberontak, namun entah kenapa, tubuhnya tidak dapat melakukan itu. "Aku merasa sedih, karena telah menaruh perasaan padamu, namun bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Yuuma membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Aku menyukainya, karena lagu ini sangat mencerminkan perasaanku," jeda sejenak. "—padamu."

Sekali lagi, Yuuma membelalak. Perlahan rona wajahnya mulai tampak, semakin lama semakin pekat. Kemudian Yuuma menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Karma dengan wajah sewarna surainya.

"Aku, merasakannya, bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami itu." Ucap Yuuma. "Kau menuangkan semuanya lewat lagu, termasuk perasaanmu. Pianomu terdengar dalam, sampai hatiku ikut merasakan perasaanmu."

Kini Karma yang menundukkan kepala. Akhirnya ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya sejak SMP. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega, ya, sedikit. Karena si surai merah masih menanti jawaban dari Yuuma.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Karma."

Baru hendak membuka mulut, Yuuma sudah menyambarnya.

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, sejak kita satu kelas." Sambungnya. "Aku juga merasa kalau perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi aku berusaha memendam perasaanku."

Karma kembali menatap tangan Yuuma yang masih setia berpegangan. Rasanya begitu hangat. Karenanya, ia mengencangkan eratan tangannya pada si surai hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Karma. "Kita saling menyukai, bukan?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sekian detik, menit, keduanya masih enggan bersuara. Yuuma sudah menundukkan kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali. Rasa gelisah yang menyerangnya selama hening, kini sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Selama itu, Yuuma berusaha memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Karma, dan anak itu tetap setia menunggunya.

Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibir manis Yuuma. Rona wajahnya yang masih terlihat walau tipis menambah kesan manis pada pemuda itu. Karma sampai ikut merona melihatnya.

"Sepertinya, perasaanku padamu masih belum berubah."

Karma tersenyum. Kini hatinya benar-benar lega, rasanya begitu plong. Dengan segera, ia menarik Yuuma ke dalam pelukannya. Si surai hitam pun membalasnya. Rasa hangat semakin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak sia-sia Karma bermain piano di malam hari, karena niatnya yang ingin mengingat masa lalu, digantikan dengan seorang pemuda yang ternyata membalas perasaannya.

 _Akhirnya perasaanku, telah sampai kepadanya._

.

.

.

END

A/N : THE POWER OF KEPEPETTTTT *nangis

Maaf kalau gantung, gaje, aneh, apalah, itulah. Sekali lagi karena the power of kepepet :''''''''((

Makasih buat Kak Kuo atas event-nya wkwkwk. Semoga kalian semua yang baca suka...

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
